


Lucifer Only Has Three Brothers

by TerribleTerribleOrbs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Gabriel, Big Brother Lucifer, I honestly hate Michael so much, Kid Castiel (Supernatural), Michael is a Little Shit, Sassy Castiel, This is just my fluffy way of makin Michael a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:16:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerribleTerribleOrbs/pseuds/TerribleTerribleOrbs
Summary: Lucifer meets Castiel (Before everything goes apeshit)





	Lucifer Only Has Three Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> First Supernatural fanfic (whoop whoop) Tell me whatcha think

As far as he was concerned, Lucifer had three brothers. Micheal, Raphael, and Gabriel were his kin. The other angels were just… that. Angels. Warriors of the lord, and nothing more. Hell, Mike, Raph and Gabe didn’t never even mentioned the little birds. Well, that was until one of them did the exact opposite of what an angel was supposed to do.

The first time Lucifer heard the name ‘Castiel’, Micheal was whining about something. Him, Raphael, and Gabriel were sitting together in the - ugh - Garden of Eden, talking about something. Actually, Micheal was talking. Whining, really. Raphael was just grumbling in vague agreement. Gabriel was probably screwing around with some forest nymph, as usual. Lucifer had landed a few feet away from his brothers, his interest peaked as Michael spoke of the ‘Castiel’.

“Whatcha talkin’ about, Michael?” He asked, spinning a twig in his hands absentmindedly. Michael looked up at him, clearly pissed.

“Newest angel doesn’t know his place.” Michael grumbled, crossing his arms. Lucifer cocked his head to the side slightly, interested. “He is  _ questioning _ things. Gabriel was tasked with watching the newest fledglings-”

“I was  _ saddled _ with  _ babysitting _ .” Gabriel spat. Michael shot him a glare before returning his gaze to Lucifer.

“He was  _ tasked _ with an important job. I flew down to see how the little warriors were coming along, and Gabriel was allowing - no, encouraging - Castiel’s questions.”

“Oh?” Lucifer plopped down next to Michael, curiosity peaked. “What was he asking about?” He asked, feigning boredom.

“All sorts of things, but the worst? Why the forbidden fruit is forbidden.” Michael stared at Lucifer expectantly. Before Lucifer could say anything, Gabriel sighed dramatically.

“Cassie’s a little kid, Michael. He was made like three days ago - give him a break, will ya? After your freak-out, I doubt he’ll ask another question.” He said it with annoyance, but Michael nodded eagerly.

“Hopefully, yes. I taught him a lesson. You cannot -  _ cannot _ -” Michael looked at Lucifer pointedly. “question God.” Alright, that was it. Lucifer was going to defend this Castiel kid - just to piss Michael off. 

“I dunno Mikey, I should see the little tyke before I jump to assumptions.” He looked over to Gabriel. “You still on babysitting duty?” Gabriel rolled his eyes, but nodded. 

“Yeah. He’s upstairs right now, but I can grab him. Wait oooooone-” There was a brief flap of wings, a few moments of silence, and then he was back, holding a squirming something in his arms. “Moment.” The something fell out of Gabe’s arms, and sprang up. 

“Why’d you grab me?” He said, in a voice much to growly for a kid his age. He did not cower in fear or respect for Gabe. He spun from Gabriel to others, avoiding Michael and gaze tripping over Lucifer. Then, he stood taller, puffed his chest out, and looked at Lucifer with the confidence of a thousand archangels.

Okay, strike that. As far as Lucifer was concerned, he had four brothers.


End file.
